


Life update

by Arcus_Maruchan



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Non-Sexual Age Play, Update for my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcus_Maruchan/pseuds/Arcus_Maruchan
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Izuku, Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Life update

So uh, personal life has been a bit rough lately, esp with how much I have to get done w/ both personal projects and Education, plus my taking care of my own mental health on top of all that. So I guess I've already been in an indefinite Haitus. 

But! Do not fear!!! 

I WILL eventually update my fics! Just need to get my life together a bit! Please wait for me!!!


End file.
